


[入兹] 艾姆酱的礼物

by budaicat



Category: Mairimashita! Iruma-kun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: 铃木入间x 阿斯莫德.艾利斯＊两人已经交往同居设定，时间大概在原作的几年后，已经从学校毕业。





	[入兹] 艾姆酱的礼物

两人正坐在客厅的地毯上，中间是一个显眼的，被精致的彩带包裹着的粉色箱子。

"抱歉，艾利斯，我擅自把礼物收下了。"

"不，入间大人，这是我的失误，没有提前说过这件事。"

是的，一周前，阿兹委婉地拒绝了母亲的这份特殊的礼物，没想到母亲居然特意挑了他不在家的时间，把礼物直接送到了入间的手上。

无法拒绝他人的入间，只好收下了这位热情的女士塞过来的礼物。

”情侣生活中增添新的刺激是很重要的哦~" 

回想起她说过的话，入间忍不住脸红起来，认识阿斯莫德一家这么久了，他也大致能猜出箱子里的礼物是什么。

”如果艾利斯不喜欢的话，还是找个时间退回去吧。”

"算了……即使那样做了，母亲也会找其他方式送过来吧。" 阿兹叹了口气，一如既往地对任性的母亲无可奈何，只好放弃地开始撕扯箱子上的彩带，"还是打开吧。"

" 好，好的。" 入间说着，也帮着拆起箱子来。

说不好奇当然是骗人的，虽然入间完全不认为他们需要去寻找什么新的刺激，两人正式确定关系后才过了一年而已。

"这些是?" 

箱子完全打开了，里面的东西也展现在了两人眼前，但入间却发现里面没几件东西是他认识的。那几根棒状物……这是他唯一能猜到大致用途的东西。

"母亲真是……" 听到阿兹的轻声抱怨，入间抬起头来，看到阿兹脸上带着红晕，连耳朵尖都仿佛染上点红色，显然比入间更了解这些五颜六色的物品的用途。

但阿兹只是直直地瞪着箱子，丝毫没有去碰里面东西的想法。

为了打破现在尴尬的气氛，入间只好伸手在箱子里翻了翻，正好看到一瓶装着粉色液体的小玻璃瓶。

"啊，还是有普通用品吧，正好润滑剂快用完了。"

"……入间大人，那是能让敏感度翻倍的特殊润滑剂。"

"……" 入间感到脸上的笑容抽搐了下，马上把手上的瓶子放了回去，箱子里的其他东西大概也有着什么奇特的效用吧。这么想着的入间，突然感觉面前放着一堆危险品。

"那么……" 还是把这些封装起来放入床底吧，本来打算这么说的入间，却看到阿兹露出下定了决心的坚定表情，开了口。

"那么入间大人，请选择您想用的吧！"

"诶？！" 和预想中的走向不一样，让入间震惊了几秒。

“可是艾利斯不是不喜欢这些吗？ 之前明明拒绝了……“

”之前拒绝母亲其实是考虑到可能会让入间大人受到惊吓，毕竟母亲这方面的喜好有时候有点……惊人，“ 阿兹纠结地选了个含蓄的形容方式，”其实这些道具的使用在魔界还是很普遍的，因为性爱也是发泄压力，缓解恶周期的途径。“

”而且这次母亲的选择意外的还比较普通。“

这是普通吗？ 

汗颜地打量着其中一根棒状物上凹凸不平的颗粒，入间完全无法理解在这方面普通的概念。

“呃，艾利斯，果然还是不用……“

“但是入间大人之前有露出想试试的表情哦。“ 

”是，是这样吗？“ 入间结结巴巴地问着，居然被察觉到了吗？只是刚才一时的好奇心发作，居然能被看出来。

”如果入间大人想全部都试一次也是没问题的。“

”不，不用全部都用了！“ 入间慌张地说道，"那么……" 

入间翻着箱子里的东西，最后拿出了一个看上去最无害的道具，一副粉色兔耳朵。

这应该只是装饰作用的吧，在魔界兔女郎难道也很受欢迎吗？粉色的，和阿兹的发色正好一样，应该是他的母亲特地定做的吧？

"那就这个吧。" 入间把这对粉色的兔耳递给阿兹。

"好的，入间大人。" 阿兹接过兔耳，轻轻地把头箍部分戴在头上，接触到头部的兔耳朵发出一阵微光，但很快光就消失了。

"诶？" 

发生什么了？

"看来是成功了。" 阿兹甩了甩头，入间惊奇地看着兔耳朵并没有因为阿兹的动作而滑落下来，而是跟着一起摇了摇。

那种自然的摆动，仿佛是长在了头上。

入间飞快地站起来，去查看阿兹的头顶。原本头箍的部分已经消失，现在兔耳朵像是直接从阿兹头顶长出来的。

不是好像。

入间拨开阿兹的头发，看到耳朵是真的长在头顶了。

入间小心地触摸着兔耳朵。

"好神奇啊……" 他忍不住感叹，接触兔耳的手能明显地感觉到体温，柔软的皮毛和真的兔子相差无几，耳朵根的部位也看不出任何异常，完全成为了身体的一部分。

"可以听到声音吗？" 入间凑近了粉色的兔耳，好奇地看着耳朵内侧细小的血管。

"听，听不到……入间大人，这对耳朵是设计成用来产生快感的，所以，请慢点……"

"诶？" 入间猛地低头，刚刚他完全沉迷于兔耳毛茸茸的触感中，都没有注意到阿兹的身体在随着他的触摸而微微颤抖着。

"抱歉！" 入间赶紧撤回了手。"还，还是取下来吧！"

"我没事，入间大人，" 阿兹的呼吸有点急促，他伸手揉了揉头顶兔耳朵相接的部位，"但这个戴上后，大概过1个小时才能够取下来。"

“是这样啊……“ 入间有些犹豫，就这么放着不管，1小时后兔耳就可以被取下来了，但是那舒适的手感让入间想再一次抚摸那对耳朵。

像是看穿了他的心思一般，阿兹拉住了他的手，主动地引导着放在了头顶的耳朵上。

“反正已经使用了，入间大人想摸就尽情地摸吧！“

——————————————————————————————————————  
”嗯啊，啊……入间大人……“ 

入间现在也理解到了为什么这些道具会受欢迎，能看到恋人和平时不同的一面确实很吸引人。

阿兹头顶上的兔耳朵随着每一次的冲撞摇晃着跳动，诱使入间伸手抓住了其中一只。

"呜啊！“ 

抓住的瞬间阿兹的身体哆嗦得更厉害了，连带着承受着抽插的肠壁都更紧地收缩起来。

"这样疼吗？艾利斯？”

"不，啊，不会……”

因为是背后位的姿势，被扯着兔耳朵的阿兹只能尽量向后仰头弯腰，幸好兔耳朵很长，做到这个姿势也不算困难。

毛茸茸的兔耳还是让人爱不释手，大概因为体温升高的原因，兔耳也更加热乎起来。

"那这样会感觉更舒服吗？" 入间抚摸着兔耳，感到它在手里微微挣动着，然后舔了一下，舌头舔在绒毛上的感觉很怪，入间改为用牙小心地轻啃着耳朵的边缘。

”会，会舒服……啊……入间大人……“

一直称呼他为“入间大人“是阿兹改不了的习惯，但在这种最亲密的时刻，还保持这种称呼，总会让入间感到苦恼。

入间让阿兹翻了个身，看着他微红的眼眶和蒙着水雾的双眼。

“平时尽量不去在意了，但这种时候还是直呼我的名字吧。“

“对不起，入间……“ 

阿兹歉意地凑过来吻上他的唇，入间一手搂着他的脖子让两人的唇贴得更紧，同时奖励地再次揉捏起兔耳。

”等，啊，入间，已经……“

还没说完，阿兹的身体剧烈地颤动着，飞溅到腹部的白浊让入间愣了一下。

”艾利斯……“

他看向正羞耻地试图用手臂遮住红透了的脸的阿兹。

”比平时快呢，真的那么舒服吗“

“是，是的，唔……”

入间轻挠着耳朵根的部位，发现阿兹才发泄过的阴茎也颤颤巍巍地再次挺立起来。

是不是只抚摸耳朵就可以达到高潮呢？

但阿兹突然抓住了他的手，脑袋也躲开了他的触摸。

”入，入间， 这次可以先不要摸了吗？“

“啊，抱歉，是感到不舒服吗？“ 

“不，不是不舒服……但一直产生快感，身体累了……“

“抱歉，如果入间喜欢的话，我可以让母亲再定做几个，但这次请先停下来……拜托了！“

看着小心翼翼地用手护着兔耳的阿兹，入间感到内心有种继续上去搓揉的冲动，但面对已经求饶的阿兹，入间只好把这股冲动按压下去。

“嗯，好的。” 

反正还有下次，这次就先算了吧。

END


End file.
